


Stars

by averypassionateperson



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post Season 6, Recovery, Shallura Week 2018, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Space Road Trip, Stars, aftereffects of kuron, but i love it?, its a short one, shiro is piloting black again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypassionateperson/pseuds/averypassionateperson
Summary: On the road back to Earth, Allura reflects on her own guilt. Shiro just marvels at how much he loves this woman.





	Stars

The lions skimmed through open space.

 

Shiro’s vision blurred, and he shook his head, trying to shake the sleep out of the corners of his eyes.

 

He closed them momentarily and opened them to find Allura peering at him inquisitively.

 

“I knew you shouldn’t have been up already.” She informed him.

 

“I’m fine, Princess.” He gave her a weak smile and glanced out the cockpit. “Hey, Black, how long till we reach Thypsilon?”

 

A soft rumble that Shiro recognized as laughter rolled through the small cockpit. Allura tried to swallow her smile.

 

“It’s only been three hours, Shiro. Seven to go.”

 

His cheeks tinted pink, and she laughed. The sound seemed to rush over his entire body, energizing him and leaving him breathless all at once.

 

“You’re allowed to take whatever time you need to recover, you know. It’s only been a week.”

 

It was Shiro’s turn to chuckle.

 

“Back at the Garrison, Me and Matt used to joke we could sleep when we’re dead.” He shifted in his seat. “Funny enough, that’s not really how it works.”

 

The cockpit was silent for several moments, and Shiro cursed to himself. “Too dark?” he asked, glancing at Allura.

 

She was staring out the window, eyes glistening.

 

“Oh, no.” he mumbled. “I’m sorry Allura, I shouldn’t have, I’m sor-“

 

“No, no, please.” She cut him off. “I just,” She turned to face him. The tears began to fall. “I really missed you.”

 

He froze, and she threw herself into him. “I should have known.” She sobbed. “He never joked like that, never, and he didn’t smile like you, and I thought you were just stressed, but I _should have known_ and I _didn’t_ , Shiro, I am the one who should be sorry- “

 

“Allura.” He whispered her name around the lump in his throat. Her breath hitched.

 

“He never called me that.” she mumbled. “There were times where… I would have given anything to hear you say that.”

 

He let his arm encircle her, and for a moment, he let everything else fade away, and he held her.

 

“Allura.” Shiro let himself squeeze her tightly, marveling at the touch of her against his chest. 

 

“Don’t cry, please. Don’t beat up on yourself. Not for me.”

 

Allura pushed away to look into his eyes, and he was struck dumb by the galaxies of color within them.

 

“Stars.” The word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

He hesitated. Then he remembered a promise he made, months after his death, after he was stuck screaming at Keith’s unhearing figure in the cockpit of the lion. To not go unheard, ever again.

 

“Your eyes.” He stumbled, helplessly tongue-tied. “They look like stars.”

 

Allura’s lips parted slightly. He forged forward, selfish and bold.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is to spend my life among the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> its a cute little ficlet, but i love it a lot. tomorrow's is l o n g but one of my favorites.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> buy me a kofi?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/averypassionateperson


End file.
